Four Noble Truths
The Four Noble Truths (Pali: Chattari Arya Sachchhani, Chinese: 四聖諦 Sìshèngdì), being among the most fundamental Buddhist teachings, appear many times throughout the most ancient Buddhist texts, the Pali Canon. They arose as the core of the Buddha's enlightenment experience, and are regarded in Buddhism as deep psychological insight and a step-by-step cognitive methodology, and not mere philosophical theory. Therefore, the Buddha said in the Samyutta Nikaya: :These Four Noble Truths, monks, are actual, unerring, not otherwise. Therefore, they are called noble truths. This teaching was the basis of the Buddha's first discourse after his enlightenment, the Discourse on Setting in Motion the Wheel of Dhamma. In the Culamalunkya sutta of the Majjhima Nikaya, the Buddha explained why he taught them: :Why have I declared (the four noble truths)? Because it is beneficial, it belongs to the fundamentals of the holy life, it leads to disenchantment, to dispassion, to cessation, to peace, to direct knowledge, to enlightenment, to Nirvana. That is why I have declared it. Four Noble Truths Venerable Sariputta, the Buddha's chief disciple in wisdom, said that a wise person is one who understands the four noble truths, and an unwise person is one who does not understand them . *1. Dukkha: "Now this, monks, is the noble truth of suffering: Birth is suffering, aging is suffering, illness is suffering, death is suffering; union with what is displeasing is suffering; separation from what is pleasing is suffering; not to get what one wants is suffering; in brief, the five aggregates subject to clinging are suffering. *2. Samudaya: Now this, monks, is the noble truth of the origin of suffering: It is this craving which leads to renewed existence, accompanied by delight and lust, seeking delight here and there; that is, craving for sensual pleasures, craving for existence, craving for extermination. *3. Nirodha: Now this, monks, is the noble truth of the cessation of suffering: It is the remainderless fading away and cessation of that same craving, the giving up and relinquishing of it, freedom from it, and non-reliance on it. *4. Marga: Now this, monks, is the noble truth of the way leading to the cessation of suffering: It is this Noble Eightfold Path; that is, right view, right intention, right speech, right action, right livelihood, right effort, right mindfulness, right concentration" . The form the Buddha used in teaching the Four Noble Truths is similar to that of a medical diagnosis: 1. identify the disease and symptoms 2. its cause or diagnosis 3. its prognosis 4. and prescription Thus the Buddha treats suffering as a psychological "dissonance" which we can confidently expect to cure by the practice of the Eightfold Path. Gautama Buddha presented a cure for suffering - a permanent end to suffering which would destroy suffering from its very root. That suffering can end and that each one of us has the power to end it if we learn and practice is indeed a unique message both real and full of hope. References See also * List of Buddhist topics External links * At Access to Insight: ** The Four Noble Truths: A Study Guide (by Thanissaro Bhikkhu) ** Wings to Awakening Section 3.H.i: The Four Noble Truths (translated by Thanissaro Bhikkhu) * Talks given by Ajahn Sumedho: ** At Amaravati Monastery's web: The Four Noble Truths ** PDF version at Buddhanet.net: The Four Noble Truths eBook *Digital Dictionary of Buddhism (log in as "guest") *A View on the Four Noble Truths *[http://myweb.cableone.net/subru/Buddhism.html The Light of Asia (Book Eight)], a poem in iambic pentameter by Sir Edwin Arnold. *4 noble truths in pali *Buddhism - the Four Noble Truths *Hundreds of free buddhist talks and huge forum. * The Feeling Buddha: An alternate interpretation of the Four Noble Truths. *DharmaWeb.org Category:Buddhist terms sk:Šty [[cs:Čtyři vznešené pravdy da:De fire hellige sandheder de:Vier Edle Wahrheiten es:Cuatro Nobles Verdades fr:Quatre nobles vérités ko:사제설 is:Göfugu sannindin fjögur he:ארבע האמיתות האצילות nl:Vier nobele waarheden ja:四諦 pl:Cztery szlachetne prawdy pt:Quatro Nobres Verdades ru:Четыре Благородные Истины sk:Štyri vznešené pravdy fi:Neljä jaloa totuutta sv:De fyra ädla sanningarna th:อริยสัจ 4 vi:Tứ diệu đế tr:Dört Asil Hakikat zh:四谛